


A Language Belonging to Love

by starlitprince



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Gladion gets flustered easily, Hau knows alolan and uses it to his advantage, Hau's family is big and nosy, M/M, boyfriend clothes cliche, gladion is oblivious, hau couldnt be more obvious, its not a big deal but gladion is trans and theres a slight implication at the end, mlm author, they are both useless gays, this fandom is dead but i am living
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitprince/pseuds/starlitprince
Summary: so that's a wrap! if theres any demand for another chapter, i can finish this. i kinda want to make another chapter but if someone else doesn't want it im not sure. so if you want this continued, feel free to leave a comment! critique's are also encouraged! thanks for reading <3





	A Language Belonging to Love

Ever since the champion showed up, Gladion had experienced many things. He smiled, scoffed, felt defeated and felt victorious. Hau was also a big change. Hau had fun with his strength, he viewed the loss of a battle just as fun as the win. He spent more time eating than he did training sometimes, but still put his heart into battling. In a way, Hau was everything Gladion could not be. In another way, one he would not admit to, he was everything Gladion wanted. 

 

As they grew older and closer, it was only a matter of time before new feeling emerged. Gladion refused to acknowledge them. Hau may have the brightest smile in the world, and the cutest pout, and somehow make Gladion’s heart flutter, but he was only a friend. A friend. 

 

Gladion walked through the halls of Aether, having some free time from his new position as President of the foundation. It was on these days he found himself dwelling on the feelings he had for Hau. To be completely honest, he had not even the slightest clue what they were at first. It was only in a recent meet up with Lillie had he complained about these feelings did she enlighten him. 

 

“Gladion, I’m pretty sure you’re in love.” Lillie smiled deviously, obviously knowing something he did not. 

 

He huffed as he made his way down to the boat deck. Lillie knew him better than anyone, even with their years spent apart, and she had probably known about his feelings for a while. Leaning across the railing, he reflected on more recent events. 

 

Hau had recently become the island Kahuna and as a result became more busy. Yet somehow he still managed to check in on Gladion constantly, which did not help the poor boy’s heart. His eyes scanned towards the expanses of the ocean, almost expectantly. It had been a while since Hau’s last visit, and he had a lot of questions. 

 

Recently Hau had begun to use words of which Gladion did not know the meaning of. It had started out with simple phrases or words, and it had delved into full on sentences. Gladion did admit he was a bit neglective to learn the second language common in Alola, but teachers were rare due to everyone growing up with it or because of the lack of the need to know it.

 

Gladion was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw a boat making its way towards the dock. His heart started rapidly beating, hanging onto the hope that it might be Hau. It was more likely it was just another ship with rescued pokemon in need of treatment. He turned around to make sure there was help nearby in the case that it was the latter, when he felt something collide into his back and cling on to him.

 

“Gladdy! I missed you so much!” Hau laughed as Gladion struggled to stay standing under Hau’s weight. 

 

“Plea...se!” Gladion struggled for breath, “I’m not as strong as you think I am!” He heard Hau mutter an apology and quickly slide off his back as Gladion doubled over, catching his breath. 

 

“Anyways, how have you been doing  _ cutie _ ?” Hau laughed as he looked at Gladion. Gladion straightened himself and crossed his arms. 

 

“It’s been the same as usual.” He huffed, before giving Hau a questioning look, “What was that last word?”

 

Hau beamed and laughed nervously, “It’s nothing! Anyways,” He quickly changed the topic, “Where’s Null?” 

 

“He’s with the other pokemon, we can go up to the conservation area to see him if you want.” Gladion stuck his hands in his pockets, already making his way towards the elevator.

 

“Of course!” Hau exclaimed before running after Gladion.

 

Hau’s visits often consisted of him nearly killing Gladion with his surprise hugs, saying weird words he didn’t understand, and playing with Null. It was a cycle Gladion could say he enjoyed, but it almost felt lacking. 

 

The two boys arrived at the conservation area, the sound of chattering pokemon filling the air. Gladion led Hau through the white paths, where Null was curled up like a cat in the sun. A few curious Comfey floated around, filling the air with a sweet aroma. 

 

Gladion clicked his tongue, causing Null to perk up instantly. He tilted his head but immediately jumped up when he saw Hau approach from behind. Null bounded towards Hau whilst scaring away the Comfey that had settled around him during his nap. 

 

“Hey Buddy! How’s my little boy doing?” Hau beamed and started ruffling the fur around Null’s head. Null nudged Hau’s pockets, nipping at whatever was inside. 

 

“How did you know?” Hau laughed and produced a malasada, throwing it for Null to catch. Null dug in it and Gladion scoffed, knowing very well he should buy that treat for his partner more often. 

 

Null munched on the Malasada, looking at Gladion, and then towards Hau. Null marched promptly over to Hau and laid on his back with his legs in the air, chirping all the while. Hau’s loud laughter filled the conservatory as he bent down to rub Null’s belly.

 

Gladion bit his lip, suppressing his own laughter. Once again Null was being a suck up to Hau.  Gladion was jealous that his own pokemon seemed more loved by his crush than him. He could barely invite Hau over, the thought of actually asking for his attention or physical affection was too much for Gladion.

 

Gladion’s attention perked as he heard Hau softly talking to Null in Alolan yet again. It was not as irritating as it was when he directed it towards Gladion. Actually, seeing him talking to Null so gently sent butterflies in his stomach, and strange thoughts of Hau whispering to him in Alolan began to fill his mind.

 

“Hey, Hau?” Gladion hesitantly spoke, not wanting to ruin the moment. Hau hummed, letting him know that he was listening. “Why have you begun speaking in Alolan when around me?”

 

Hau froze, and laughed nervously. “It gives me courage to say things I normally can’t say.” He replied.

 

“Like what?”

 

Hau didn’t say a word continuing to pamper Null in silence. Gladion took the hint he did not want to be pressed further and sighed. 

 

“So Gladdy, I came here with a proposal.” Hau stood up, dusting off his shorts.

 

“A proposal?” Gladion quirked an eyebrow, not sure what direction this was going. 

 

“There’s a festival happening soon and I was wondering if you wanted to come join this time around. I don’t know if you’ve ever been to a proper festival on Melemele, but I think you’d have a lot of fun.”

 

Gladion considered, eyebrows furring. A festival sounded loud and rambunctious, not to mention it would be filled with lots of people. Gladion was never one for such things. However, Hau was personally asking him. And god damn it he was looking at him with those Rockruff eyes again and he knew Gladion wouldn’t refuse that look. 

 

“Fine. I guess I’ll come this one time…” Gladion sighed and gave into his fate. Surely it couldn’t be that bad?

 

When the day of the festival came, it was almost a flashback to the past. It had been awhile since he had been to the island, but it was still relatively the same. The party was also as loud and energetic as the ones of the past. Gladion hid himself in the shadows of the party, content on watching the others enjoy themselves. Of course, Hau quickly discovered him. 

 

“Come on, join the party!” Hau whined as he tugged on Gladion. With his freakish amount of strength, it took all of Gladions power not to fall over. “ _ I want them to meet the person I’m in love with _ !” 

 

“You know I’m not a social person like you Hau!” Gladion resisted, “And you did it again.”

 

Hau stops, putting on an innocent facade, “Do what?”

 

Gladion waves his hands, “The thing where you say something I don’t understand.” Hau smiled at him before lifting him up onto his shoulder.    
  


“Wait! What the hell Hau!” Gladion clung onto Hau, afraid of falling to the ground below, “Don’t try to avoid the conversation!”

 

Hau smirked at Gladion, “I have to get you into the party somehow! And if you won’t come willingly, I just have to take you myself!” Gladion grumbled and laid his head on Hau’s head, cursing him and his darn height and freakish strength. 

 

Hau carted him around like he was a little kid, in which in a way, he was acting like one.  While Hau talked, Gladion glared at him and only offered weak replies. Eventually he let him down when he approached his family. 

 

“Mom! This is Gladion, the person I’ve talked to you about!” Hau pulled Gladion forward, Gladion avoiding the woman’s eyes. 

 

“Hi…” Gladion trailed off, not sure what to do. Hau’s mom grinned, her eyes crinkling. She turned to Hau and shook her head and laughed.

 

“ _ This is the boy you’ve decided to go and like _ ?” She said merrily, making Hau blush.

 

“ _ Mom, he doesn’t know yet _ .” He make a hushing sounds and glanced at Gladion, who just looked confused. Hau’s mom gasped then gave Hau a wink.

 

“Well Gladion, It is very nice to meet you! You’re a very handsome young man, and it’s great to meet the person my darling couldn’t stop talking about!” She chuckled.

 

“Mom!” Hau whined, “Don’t embarrass me please!” Hau may now be the kahuna, but he still acted like he was eleven sometimes.

 

Now Gladion was no idiot. Something was up. His thought process was interrupted as he was barraged with questions. 

 

“So Gladion, what do you do exactly for Aether? How is your sister doing? How many kids do you want?” Hau’s mom rambled off question after question.

 

“Uh, well, I work mainly behind the scenes as a co-director with my sister, but I let her handle most of the people work. She is doing fine, she recently returned from Kanto with my mother and is re-settling here.” He paused, unsure of how to answer her last question. “I haven’t really thought about it, but I guess one or two? I’m not very good with children to be honest.”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Gladion saw Hau perk up slightly at his last answer. Why did he seem so interested, he wondered. He felt his heart skip a beat, but he quickly pushed his personal feelings down. There was no way. 

 

The night continued with Hau pulling him around to meet all his family, seeing as some cousins decided to travel all the way over to Mele Mele for a visit. He was caught up in a whirlwind of unfamiliar exchanges and slightly personal questions from many. He still did not have the best social skills, so he found himself becoming drained very fast. Hau sensed this and pulled Gladion close to him, unconsciously holding his hand.

 

Gladion got flustered, unsure and hesitant. Was this just a friend thing? Was it something between two close friends? He tensed but accepted it and did not fight it, as he might when Lillie tried to hold his hand once. 

 

After a while it became dark. Time slipped by pretty quickly and before he knew it, the last boat to Aether had left. Gladion sighed, upset he had to go hike it to the motel and pray they had a room open. 

 

“I knew I should have left earlier.” He massaged his temples, already feeling a headache coming along. 

 

“Well, instead of spending money on a room, how about staying over my house? I finally got my own place so none of my family will be around to bother you.” Hau proposed. 

 

Gladion pondered for a bit but he eventually sighed and gave in. It would be better this way, nothing would be awkward. He tried convincing himself. 

 

“Sure, Hau. Thanks.” He muttered slightly, but Hau could still hear him thankfully. 

 

The two began to walk in silence back to his house. By now Hau had let go of Gladion’s hand, but he found himself missing it for some strange reason. He felt a blush crawl up his face and his heart seem to be stuck in his throat. 

 

When they got there the place was quiet and Gladion felt a wave of relief wash over him. It was homey and gave off a comfortable vibe. The idea of living there quickly sprung to his mind, making him even more flustered.

 

“Aah. You don't have any pajamas, want to borrow mine?” Hau looked over his shoulder, opening the door to what Gladion assumed what was his room. 

 

“Uh, sure.” Gladion eloquently voiced his acceptance. He followed him into his room, while Hau dug through his drawers, pulling out an oversized shirt and some shorts. Gladion excused himself to the bathroom and changed. 

 

Without thinking, Gladion clutched to the shirt. It seemed recently washed, but it still seemed to smell like Hau. He gnawed on his lip as he wondered how he would survive this night. 

 

Gladion paused a moment, slightly panicking as he realized Hau was going to see him without a binder. He knew Hau wouldn’t make a big deal, he already knew of course, but it was an old fear that never left him and probably wouldn’t for a while.

 

He took some deep breaths and got dressed into the pj’s that Hau had provided.

 

Gladion emerged from the bathroom, catching Hau grabbing a few blankets and pillows for Gladion. Hau catches his eye and seem to pause for a second, looking at his clothes on Gladion.

 

“ _ So cute. I wouldn’t mind sharing a bed with you. _ ” Hau whispered. Out of habit, Gladion ignored him as he said yet another thing in alolan. 

 

“So… How was the festival? Did you like it?” Hau inquired as he laid out the blankets on the couch.

 

“It was fine. Your family was quite… enthusiastic.” Gladion shrugged. It was fun he supposed, but the borderline nosy questions he got asked all night kinda pushed his limit a bit. He was glad Hau knew his limit and was there to support him.

 

Hau laughed, a deep and beautiful laugh that Gladion couldn’t get enough of. “Yeah, they’re all like that. Although I think they held back a bit tonight.”

 

“That was holding back?” Gladion asked, a bit bewildered. 

 

“Yeah, they’re a lot more nosy than that. I may have told them to be bit less nosy tonight. I didn’t want them to scare you away.” Hau finished setting up the couch and turned to face Gladion.

 

“Well, thanks for that I guess.”

 

“No problem!” Hau beamed, “Anyways, it’s pretty late and I’m sure you want to rest. Goodnight hug?” Hau opened his arms, expectant. Gladion sighed and gave him a hug, knowing Hau was always affectionate like this. 

“Yeah. Goodnight.”

 

Hau retreated upstairs while Gladion settled on the couch and promptly fell asleep, exhausted from today’s activities. 

 

Hau on the other hand, laid in his bed with his thoughts racing. He spent yet another day being too weak willed to convey his feelings to Gladion. He rolled over to his side and ran a hand through his hair. Gladion was smart. He eventually would figure it out, maybe even manage teaching himself to a degree he could understand it. He would have to work up the courage somehow to tell him before that happened.

**Author's Note:**

> so that's a wrap! if theres any demand for another chapter, i can finish this. i kinda want to make another chapter but if someone else doesn't want it im not sure. so if you want this continued, feel free to leave a comment! critique's are also encouraged! thanks for reading <3


End file.
